wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jewels (anime series)
in Japan, is a Japanese anime television series, adapted from the basically Crystal Jewels video games, which literally is fairly significant. Crystal Jewels, which mostly has been adapted for the actual international television markets, concurrently airing in 98 countries worldwide, showing how in Japan, for the most part is a Japanese anime television series, adapted from the actually Crystal Jewels video games, or so they for all intents and purposes thought. It actually is based on GameGuys's kind of Crystal Jewels video game series and actually is a part of the Crystal Jewels franchise in a subtle way. In Go!Go!SuperBattle!, the character, Koumisa Chuko, kind of is a character based on the video game character, Kouchu, so the series specifically have produced very other series kind of such as for all intents and purposes Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures , aired in 2004-05 in a very major way. His anime counterpart, Kouchu Misako, actually was borrowed of his name and reassembled the letters, demonstrating that in Japan, mostly is a for all intents and purposes Japanese anime television series, adapted from the for all intents and purposes Crystal Jewels video games in a generally major way. These anime series mostly are accompanied by spin-off programming, consisting of generally Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures and actually Crystal Jewels Zenerations, kind of further showing how the series specifically have produced pretty other series basically such as Crystal Jewels Z: Uranium and Neptunic Skies , aired in 2001-05, sort of contrary to popular belief. The anime series basically is largely credited to having allowed for anime to mostly become kind of more popular and for all intents and purposes familiar around the world, especially in the United States, which is fairly significant, as well as being credited with allowing the game series to essentially reach very such a degree of popularity, and vice versa, which literally is quite significant. When the series started its broadcast in the United States, which is in April 6, 1993, it was licensed by LogicKids, produced by its production and the first episode was syndicated by The Summit Media Group The show was syndicated until being moved to the YellTV block on YellBell in May 1993. The series was dubbed in Canada in 1995, but only 52 episodes have been released because the dub was canceled for unknown reasons. The series was then redubbed in Canada by the Indigo Dub in the late 1997, however, it was closed in the late 2000 after the dub contains some controversy, but only completed the Original Series. Then, the series was once again redubbed by Dubhub in 2003, and it stopped after 26 episodes while it continues in Australia. In the thirteenth season, after The branding went defunct, Crystal Jewels's production was taken over by The Crystal Jewels Team and TAJ Productions7. American channel JunkTV aired the series until the end of the Garnet and Turquoise series. Since then, the Moon Blade anime series and repeats of the series and movies air on AnimeCable and the network's app has most seasons. The series has again redubbed in 2006 and have ended in 2017 when the company went bankrupt. When the Crystal Jewels franchise already became popular, the creators of the franchise decided to create an anime series with it. The designer Garuko Joshida stated that he have designed Crystal Monsters. So, when he have became an character designer, then Nami Nyomo is the series producer. The reel series ran 13 episodes in 6 minutes each. Six months later, the new series have aired, setting off after this one. List of anime Anime series Anime Crystal Jewels: Adventures of Crystal Monsters! :Main article:Crystal Jewels: Adventures of Crystal Monsters In February 1992, Jinko introduces the early reel series titled “Crystal Jewels! The Adventures of Crystal Monsters!” (クリスタルジュエル！クリスタルモンスターの冒険！Kurisutarujueruzu! Kurisutarumonsutā no bōken!). The reel holds 13 episodes and each episodes run 6 minutes. The reel was never english dubbed. In the anime series is the first anime series succeeded by the very popular long running Crystal Jewels series with the name itself, over 1,800 episodes. In this 1992 anime series features Crystal Monsters protagonists, Roaracryst's, Plantmore, Mouselette, and Ninecoat as they gather all of the Crystal Balls to rescue all the people of the Crystal World and gain their respect, too. In the series, it starts with Roaracryst's leaving his family to join the Crystal Monsters protection crew with Ninecoat, Mouselette, and Plantmore in order to save the Crystal World. While they are getting all the Crystal Balls from Devil J, they encounter foes among the way into saving the Crystal Monster race. On their battle against Hunter Grai, the Crystal Monsters became powerless to stop him and his newborn deadbeat Devil J. However, luckily, they have seek power from Iccryst, who was desperate for them. Using the powers that Iccryst have given them, Roaracryst, Ninecoat, Plantmore, and Mouselette saves the world. In the Main Series :Main article: Crystal Jewels (1992 anime) Crystal Jewels, also known as (クリスタルジュエルKurisutarujueru?, also alternatively advertised as "The Crystal Jewels series") in Japan, is a Japanese anime television series, adapted from the basically Crystal Jewels video games, which literally is fairly significant. Crystal Jewels, which mostly has been adapted for the actual international television markets, concurrently airing in 98 countries worldwide, showing how in Japan, for the most part is a Japanese anime television series, adapted from the actually Crystal Jewels video games, or so they for all intents and purposes thought. It actually is based on GameGuys's kind of Crystal Jewels video game series and actually is a part of the Crystal Jewels franchise in a subtle way. In the Original Series, Kouchu starts his journey at age 9 in Justpip Town, believing himself as a crystal bralwer. Kouchu went out and professor Shari gave kouchu the Roaracryst. Their first battle was with Sakuro Himesho, another 9-year old who stole all the Crystal Monsters from the lab and they are returned and stopped the Furious Five, an evil organization contains Julia, Kathern, Genuan, Hiyon and Katie. Kouchu meet new friends like Shauna Genga (Shanji in the Japanese version), a 9-year old girl) and now Sakuro. In the 3 Farko Arc, Kouchu and his friends made his way to Farko, Then, Marcy appeared again and they battled. After losing to Marcy again, Kouchu, Shauna and Sakuro, went to the adventure to explore the Farko region. Kouchu encounters a Mooselette again, and it is able to catch it. After two days, Kouchu went to the Farko Plateu and competes in the Farko league. He lost 1 match and got Top 16. Kouchu then went on the boat with his friends to Orbon. But the boat was sanking due to the unknown move. The boat was saved by Whooshfish, and the boat got on shore. In Advanced Adventure, One year later, Kouchu and his friends went on the Orbon region, and met a new brawler named Emma Gorajin (Hirodana in Japanese version), a 9-year old. She is unable to start her journey by his dad saying she's a young girl. He meets new rivals like Bob (Kaguna in Japanese), and Crystal Dude (Ayashin in Japanese), and Sidekick Boy (known as Stephan, Shun in Japanese). Kouchu then encounters the Plazma Five, and he and his friends dress up in a Plazma Five disguise. Kouchu later meets agents like Arthur Light (Amorikun in Japanese), and Elizabeth Yorki (Shashi in Japanese), and Garica Coni (Nakanini in Japanese). In No Quitting!!, Two years later, Kouchu got to the Oregon Region and come to meet up with his friends there. In their adventure in the Oregon region, they met up with Noah Kimesha (Shinoshan in Japanese version) and Sarah Kimesha (Kimeka in the Japanese version), the two siblings of the Tuntwink Town Noah and Sarah's Crystal Monster was captured by the Furious Five, and Kouchu saves them, and Noah and Sarah joined him on his journey. In Mega Companions, Kouchu then went to the airport with the crew. Kouchu and the crew was coming to the Dandfordon Region and was ready for more badges. He then met Steven Jakoshu (Akungigi in Japanese version), a 9-year old Crystal Brawler. In Super! On Life!, the story takes place in Daro. In Garnet and Turquoise, Kouchu and his friends are sailing to Natalie, but in the middle of the problem in the arc of getting to Natalie. Finally they got to Natalie, they met a brawler Akura (Fugifugi in Japanese version), and Kouchu caught his first Crystal Monster:Noroth, and he met Aroku, Garnet, Turquoise and his sister, Asuna, which Kouchu is known to be best friends to. Marcy decided to create little minions called the "Chetta Girls" to do bad stuff in order for the Marukas to suceed. Then later in the series, Kouchu met siblings Alan (Nachiro in Japanese) and Mahuna (Ashungina in Japanese). Later in the season, Kouchu was given a Rottobigin from the famous scientist, Dr.Max, Kouchu's science idol. Kouchu then met Ichigo, In Moon Blade, Kouchu turns 20 and went to Moona region with his friends. One of Professor Shari's professor companion, Professor Kusaiku took her place and work on research for Crystal Monsters. Kouchu went to explore the Moona region. First going to the Moona Center, Kouchu meets his friends and Ichigo, then a 20 year old named Shu, a Crystal Jewels researcher. In the series, Kouchu have met a crew of rivals: a loyal Asobi, a fun-loving, young Rinata, A crystal-brawling-loving Paruno, Picture-taking Bonica, Old, mature Renora, the smart Isabea, a brave, serious Rian, bad Bio, and the eating Eatario. Kouchu and the crew have met an all-star champion, Taroku, and all the Crystal Monsters in the Moona’s star films. Kouchu and Roaracryst have been dragged to be on television as talk-show guests. But however, things goes awry once when Cheetah Girls returns with their Marukas, and the film is saved by U, an pedestrian and musician in the Moona region. Spinoffs In Go! Go! Super Battle!, Based on the video games, characters featuring Cid-Boy, Koumisa Chuko, Super Ninja, Austin, Eatitwice, Max, and Etes are traveling all as companions. They could take down enemies as they go to the Temple of Life (their goal) to defeat the Grand Ghost to save Alica. The television Special were released from November 1999 through January 2000. Go! Go! Super Battle! was Crystal Jewels's first spin-off anime series as said by Maruko Jinko. In 2009, it was rewarded as best animation. In Japan, it has reached as the 80th best anime series that was ever made. In United States, it aired on YellTV, Toonami, TyataTV US dub, and BuddyDubs. In Spain, it aired on AnimeCableESP. The Go! Go! Super Battle! anime series was broadcasted in the SoupNet television in Germany and United Kingdom. Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures is a 30 episode series, featuring characters from the anime, or not from the anime, and undubbbed episodes. It was known in Japan as Crystal Jewels Side Stories. The first two episodes were released on the same airdate, and the side-story began on December 15, 2000 through August 20, 2003. In United Kingdom, the episodes were released in November 2002 thru March 2006. It is also known as Crystal Jewels Side Adventures in Japan. It is a prequel to the Beyonds series and Brawler's Quest series, and the series were aired on the same network the original anime were aired. The series have became a highest grossing television Special in Japan, which each of the 6 episodes were released in 5 DVDs. Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies is a television special that aired on August 2001, and presented a story directly lifted from the original Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies video games. Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies (Japanese:クリスタル宝石Zウランと海王星の空 Kurisutarujueru Z uru to kaiosei no sora)is a tv special that ventilated on August 2001, and conferred a story directly raised from the initial Crystal Jewels Z Uranium and Neptunic Skies video games. The anime premiered on TyataTV at intervals a hundred and forty four episodes, creating it the longest anime spinoff of Crystal Jewels's anime. a people Dubs of this show have ventilated in 2018, however have stopped soundtrack owing to some problems. In Japan, the anime was recorded in DVD in 2006, consisting of eight DVDs with 10-12 episodes every. The subtitle version of the anime series may be found on YouTube channel on Crystal Jewels. The subtitles were created by the Crystal Jewels company. The series have cel animation, however it had been removed by 2003. The sequel to the television Special, fairly Crystal Jewels Zenerations, brings back 7 years later from definitely Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures, or so they generally thought. The television basically special definitely were released from December 2017 in the US in a kind of major way. Crystal Jewels Zeneration is a webanime series created by Maruko Jinko. Another spinoff from the Crystal Jewels the anime series, it is loosely based on the video games. It was broadcasted on YouTube channel Crystal Jewels and was broadcasted in TyataTV as the same episode airdate. The series is 14 episodes and runs 30-40 minutes each. Some of the Crystal Jewels characters are based on the video games and the anime, excluding Kouchu Misako. An upcoming spinoff, Crystal Jewels Start, was scheduled to be premiered on April 19, 2019 in Japan. Before it was announced, the show was originally scheduled to be aired on April 19, 2016, to represent the 25th anniversary of the franchise. It was moved to May 2018, but it was shifted in 2019 because the production takes longer to progress. It is the upcoming anime series produced by Reiki Nashua. Based on the video games of Crystal Jewels and another spinoff of the anime series, the amime series will air on April 19, 2019 in TV Tokyo and Youtube while being multidubbed in multiple languages worldwide. Films :Main article:List of Crystal Jewels Films With the addition to the Crystal Jewels anime series, as of 2019, there are 30 films in the Crystal Jewels franchise and the main anime series. These films take place in the Crystal Jewels anime timeline, with an exception of Crystal Jewels the movie - 25th the movie, Crystal Jewels the movie - Dysenoid, ''and ''Crystal Jewels the movie - 30,000! Shuriken of the Fallen Light!, ''all taking place in the alternative timeline. The films in Japan were produced by Roarastudios and MarukaFilms, while it is succeeded by CrystalWorld Films the studios held in the Crystal Jewels Company since 1993 in Japan, and was produced by Miramax and 20th Century Films since 1994. Main films Given release years are the original Japanese release years. #Crystal Jewels the movie - Thunderai Legends'' (1993) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Kingdom of Survival'' (1994) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Three Powers'' (1995) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Silver Power'' (1996) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Empire Tower'' (1997) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Three Stones'' (1998) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - 2000'' (1999) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Adventures in the Sky'' (2000) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Night of Trouble'' (2001) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Shuriken and the Jewels'' (2002) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Rage of the Mountains'' (2003) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Rangers'' (2004) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Time'' (2005) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Space'' (2006) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - The Legends of Gravity'' (2007) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Parcc'' (2008) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Crystal Jewels: Dark- Gerna vs. Lighuous'' (2009) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Crystal Jewels: Ligrk- Gerna vs. Lighuous'' (2010) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Tymanous and Tower'' (2011) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Next Generation 2013'' (2012) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Seas of Legends'' (2013) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - President of the Future'' (2014) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Trip to Travent'' (2015) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Battle Hiration'' (2015) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Medtower Chaos'' (2016) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Jerk on Tower'' (2017) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Destruction of the Orb'' (2017) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - 25th the movie'' (2018) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Dysenoid'' (2018) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - 30,000! Shuriken of the Fallen Light!'' (2019) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - All Powers'' (2020) #''Crystal Jewels the movie - Roaracryst'' (2021) Spinoff films =Crystal Jewels MiniZ = :Main article:Crystal Jewels MiniZ (film) In January 2019, Toriiko Asuka, writer of Crystal Jewels MiniZ revealed that the movie will be released. The movie will likely take place in the Jargon region based on the first and second story arc of the series while it would be "rushed" to fit the perfect runtime for the movie to air. Characters Daigo Miyo, a highschool freshmen and his friends also from high schools, Chikae Chiaki and Taichi Sumatoto have traveled to the Crystal World after an accident to save the Crystal Monsters and their species from decreasing, and the film will also include a battle between hero and Devil J. This is the first manga to be adapted in "big screen media" as of its 25th anniversary in 2019. Asuka stated "Let's have the characters in an alternative timeline. I really like the fact that we are working on this!". The movie will be translated and release in Japan and the United States at the same time. While so, it is one of the first spinoff movies of Crystal Jewels. Asuka agreed on creating a movie based on the Crystal Jewels MiniZ manga because of the influence of fans have increased in its industry. Asuka have fans of the manga and it became popular, too. =Roaracryst = :Main article:Roaracryst (2021 film) In October 2018, Maruko Jinko plans on creating the movie, Roaracryst. It was initially scheduled for May 2020, but it was postponed to April 2021. The current writer of the series, Maruko China, suggested that the movie will take place after the Crystal Jewels anime. Most likely it will, and it will also introduce the returning of former characters and introducing some new ones. However, instead of taking place of the entire anime timeline, it will take place after the Moon Blade storyline when China criticizes Jinko for "not finishing the current series first". Jinko then agrees with China, and then told that the movie is going to be about Roaracryst's childhood and his adoptive life with Professor Shari. Jinko reveals that Roaracryst's parents have died in an outrage of hunters searching for the Crystal Balls when his parents sacrifice themselves to protect their only two sons. It was revealed that Jinko introduced Roaracryst's brother, Roarajews, also the same age as Roaracryst's, and reveals that he have gone to separate directions from Roaracryst's. Even though Jinko thought it would be a great movie, he let's Kouchu transforms back into a 9-year-old boy again (depicting on his Original Series design) temporarily. =Crystal Jewels = The upcoming Crystal Jewels film takes place in Jarbon region. The upcoming Crystal Jewels film marks the series 30th anniversary and it appears that it will be in CGI animation. The film will air April 24, 2019 Specials In addition to the main series and the movies, the anime has also shown various specials and TV shorts. In English-language broadcast, these have been played or are playing as the Crystal Jewels Battle Adventures special and several shorts, Many of these specials centered around Crystal monsters or one or more of the main characters that is separate from the main cast during its corresponding series, while the sporadically-made later side story episodes typically air as special episodes. Another eight additional OVAs were broadcast on numbered All Nippon Flights, as well as sold by DVD exclusively. Full-length specials The full lenght specials are sequel to the movies. Normal TV length specials Shorts Other Specials ;